


Winchester/Novak

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: In a world where you are born with your soulmate's last name written on your wrist.Sam is born with "Novak"; Castiel with " Winchester"They become college roommates... awkwardness follows.





	Winchester/Novak

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across my twitter and my friend posted this prompt, so I decided to write it for them. 
> 
> Enjoy !!

Sam had always wanted to meet his soulmate. It was like a dream. His parents, John and Mary, were soulmates, so he always heard how amazing it is. He was born with the name “Novak” on his wrist, therefore, he always made sure to hear properly everyone's last name in class, or in life in general.   
At eighteen he got accepted in college across the country, so he took a bus there and moved in. About a week in, he got a call about the other room in the apartment, asking if it was free, he asked information. When he sees written in black on white paper “ Castiel Novak” he freezes and call the guy back right away. A week later Castiel moves in. 

They start slowly to get to know each other, figuring that even if they were soulmates they are information that you have to know about the other. They go on dates, try to know the other. But the more they try the harder it gets. Now, don't get him wrong, Sam knows Castiel is good looking and overall a nice guy. But... not his type, and he feels just... awkward to try more when all he feels is just.. friendship. So he decided that when Cas will ask him out again he will let him know about it, not wanting the other to try anything with him when the feelings are not reciprocated. 

One day, he came home from his job at the coffee shop to find the impala parked and, what he believes to see, Dean inside. He goes over and smiled widely, glad to see him. He went in the apartment and went to introduce Dean to Cas. Right away he can see them fall for the others. Now, he knew that for Dean it would be difficult, but what he sees is Dean flirting with Cas, using all his charms to seduce him. As soon as Sam says “ Meet Dean, my big brother” something in Cas' eyes flicked and flirts back. That's how Sam sees his brother and best friend hit it off. 

A month or so later, on Cas birthday he meet him, Dean and what seems to be a stranger in a restaurant. Cas introduce him as his “annoying big brother” and Sam just fell right here and there, and I mean really fell, he tripped over his feet and close to Gabriel. Dean just laugh so hard when he saw Sam, never missing an opportunity to make fun of his brother. Gabe helped Sam up and winked at him then graciously defend Sam's honor. That is how they started of.

That is how they we can find them, years later, exactly 6 years later at Sammy and Gabe's wedding, with Cas telling the story of how they tried to date each other when in fact they were made for the other's brother. Castiel and Dean got married two years before and that has been Sam that told the story. They are still best friend. Because after all nothing can break their bond, they did date. Sam got Gabriel's name tattooed on his wrist, underneath Novak, because he is not a Novak anymore. But a Winchester. Just like Cas is.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual leave kudos and or comment if you liked !


End file.
